As a conventional login management system, a system that performs automatic logout when a logged in user browses a Web page has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
More specifically, login is performed by user authentication with respect to a server apparatus with an authentication function, and the server apparatus performs logout automatically if no Web page request is made within a predetermined login timeout period.
Meanwhile, a system that performs automatic refreshing upon browse of a Web page has also been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). With the automatic refreshing, a Web page is automatically requested to a server apparatus at a predetermined refreshing time interval, to thereby keep latest information displayed on a browser.
The automatic logout function and the automatic refreshing function can enhance security and meet real-time property requirement if employed separately; however, these functions had a problem of being incompatible with each other.
More specifically, if the login timeout period for the automatic logout is set to be longer than the refreshing time interval for the automatic refreshing, a request of the automatic refreshing prevents the login timeout, leading to a security problem.
On the other hand, if the refreshing time interval is set to be longer than the login timeout period, the login timeout takes place before the automatic refreshing, not meeting the real-time property requirement.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-141074    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-353025